Secretos de una pasión prohibida
by JulyPrincesss
Summary: Algo perturbaba su mente, el tan sólo recordar aquel accidente y sus consecuencias bastaba para perturbar su paz. El profesor Snape tenía una duda: ¿había sido víctima o victimario? Después de tantos años aún seguía pensando en ello y necesitaba saber la verdad. Una verdad que acompañaba a un fuerte sentimiento de amor, negado hasta las mismas profundidades del alma.
1. Recuerdos de un pasado doloroso:

**Recuerdos de un pasado doloroso:**

Ese día fue tan inusual para Severus Snape como el resto del año. Un año cargado de cambios cuando volvió a Hogwarts por una promesa hecha a su actual directora, la profesora McGonagall, para seguir impartiendo pociones, dando clases a tantos niños como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado. No quería hacerlo. Las razones del profesor eran muchas, todas mentiras y excusas, porque el motivo real por el cual no quería volver era tan absurdo como privado y doloroso. De todos modos ese año no había podido evitar los continuos llamados y cartas de la directora; y acabó por aceptar el puesto. Necesitaba el dinero y necesitaba volver para enfrentar sus miedos.

La guerra oscura, en donde Lord Voldemort fue derrocado, había terminado hacía tres años. Tiempo pasado también desde que le dieron el alta en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades mágicas. Se había salvado del ataque de la serpiente por un milagro o, como le gustaba decir a él, por pura maldad divina. Estaba cansado, se sentía solo, viejo y acabado. En otras palabras: pensaba en la muerte con cariño.

Ese día estaba distraído y fue descuidado. Se encontraba poniendo orden en un cajón lleno de viejos pergaminos, trabajos de antiguos alumnos, plumas rotas, viejos tinteros secos. Cuando al poner todo el contenido en el escritorio de su despacho para tirar todo al tacho de la basura, se esparcieron por el suelo. Lanzando una exclamación de enojo se agachó para recogerlos e hizo un descubrimiento. Encima de todo el contenido, posado en su cúspide, estaba un antiguo trabajo de pociones escrito con una bella y estructurada caligrafía femenina. La reconoció al instante. Era el trabajo de una antigua alumna, la señorita Granger.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al observar la caligrafía. Tanto esfuerzo había invertido en luchar por olvidarla y ahora la mala casualidad la ponía frente a él. Era una prueba de valor. Dejó el pergamino en el escritorio como si este estuviera maldito y retrocedió unos pasos sin que sus ojos oscuros pudieran despegarse de él. Y como si en realidad la maldición existiera, envenenó su mente el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su espalda desnuda, el compás de sus gemidos en su oído.

"No pare, por favor profesor, no pare". Recordó su voz dulce, incitante.

"No, no, no". Pensó suplicante ante tanta malicia de su mente.

Salió en estampida del despacho. Como si alejándose de un sucio pergamino fuera un combate eficaz contra los pensamientos indebidos, tan sucios como el papel mismo. Un sentimiento distinto de los que había experimentado, de culpa, lo invadía y no deseaba pensar más en ello. No quería hurgar en las profundidades de su alma, removiendo el dolor, la culpa, el abandono. Estaba en el fondo, casi enterrado, y allí deseaba que se quedara. Lo que pasó no debería haber ocurrido, era un secreto más de un pasado oscuro. Ahora todo era diferente pero, ¿lo era?

En el vestíbulo dio con la presencia de la mismísima directora.

-Severus, gracias a Merlín que te hallo aquí-dijo la mujer al verlo pero se detuvo. Al observarlo mejor le preocupó su aspecto aterrorizado-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No. ¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar el adulto.

-Te ves algo extraño.

Como el profesor no respondió y tomó la actitud altiva e insondable que solía emplear cuando recibía una pregunta indiscreta, la profesora McGonagall dejó pasar aquello, atribuyéndolo a un problema personal, y siguió con su discurso.

-Iba a bajar a buscarte, madame Pomfrey me dijo que hablara contigo por las pociones para los catarros. Ella dijo que…

-¡Le dije que las subiría esta tarde!

-¡Ah! Seguramente se ha confundido, porque me comentó que te negabas a hacerlas. Algo extraño a mi entender.

El profesor Snape se ruborizó. Realmente no las había hecho. La enfermera se había pasado la semana pidiendo pociones y él ya no tenía tiempo de hacer más. No comprendía cómo la mujer no las preparaba ella misma y la epidemia de catarro no le parecía una excusa plausible para que los demás profesores tuvieran que cargar con sus obligaciones.

Se excusó como pudo ante la directora, culpando a madame Pomfrey de inatención y sordera, y dando a entender que él no tenía la culpa de estar cargado de obligaciones abrumantes. La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió ante el comentario porque creía, estaba segura, que el profesor Snape era el profesor que menos obligaciones tenía en ese colegio. No luego de haberse negado a ayudar en la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que organizó para los alumnos.

-Estaba por bajar a buscar un té-dijo el hombre con la evidente intención de deshacerse de la directora.

No tuvo éxito en lo que se proponía al recibir esta respuesta:

-Te acompaño. A mí me apetecería uno también.

La discusión entonces se prolongó hasta las escaleras del sótano y luego en la cocina. El profesor Snape estaba impaciente, quería tomar la taza de té y largarse a su despacho para estar solo con sus problemas. Todavía no comprendía por qué se había permitido salir de él. No le agradaba mucho hablar con la directora y menos discutir, siempre de un modo u otro salía perdiendo. Si no, ¿cómo se explicaba su presencia en el colegio? Había sido una batalla perdida.

Un elfo doméstico le estaba pasando una taza de té cuando la mujer se la quitó de las manos, dejándolo perplejo.

-No, ponga las dos en una bandeja-dijo dirigiéndose al elfo. Luego miró a su colega_ ¿No pensarás tomarla solo, Severus? Mejor será que vayamos a la sala de profesores.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero apretó los labios y no emitió ni un sonido más. No le gustaba pelearse con esa estricta mujer.

Unos minutos más tarde se dirigían al cuarto piso, todavía discutiendo, aunque en realidad era la profesora la que hablaba, el hombre se había sumergido en la mudez. Transportaba la bandeja con cuidado, concentrando sus pensamientos en ello, porque cuando su mente volaba se dirigía a donde no debía: al pergamino viejo y desde allí a recuerdos de su pasado.

-¡Severus, ten cuidado!-dijo de repente McGonagall devolviéndolo a asuntos más terrenales.

Había estado a punto de tropezar con un escalón, en lo alto de la escalera. Las tazas habían tintineado al chocar una con otra, pero el té no se había derramado. Tampoco los bollos que lo acompañaban.

-Cómo te decía-continuó la mujer mientras caminaban por el largo corredor- la profesora Granger llegará en tren mañana a las diez y no he conseguido quien vaya a buscarla.

Un ruido de estruendoso quiebre se desató a su espalda y se dio la vuelta sorprendida. La bandeja y las tazas estaban rotas en el piso, el profesor Snape las había dejado caer, mojándose toda la túnica. En un incomprensible descuido, a modo de ver de la mujer.

-¿Qué?-balbuceó blanco como el papel.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Se rompieron!-exclamó McGonagall más atenta al accidente que al profesor.

-¿Qué decías, Minerva? ¿Qué profesora?-dijo impaciente, ignorando el comentario y la loza rota esparcida a sus pies.

-La profesora Granger. Hermione Granger. He conseguido que venga a hacer la suplencia de Encantamientos hasta que el profesor Flitwick se mejore y pueda salir de la enfermería sin gritar incoherencias. Ha sido realmente muy difícil. Pero al fin aceptó y llega mañana.

-¿Hermione Granger?- dijo el hombre por si no había escuchado bien.

-Sí, ¿la recuerdas? Era amiga de Harry Potter-dijo sorprendida McGonagall.

-Por supuesto-susurró Snape y un inoportuno rubor cubrió sus hundidas mejillas.

Hubo un incómodo y desconcertante silencio.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo al fin la directora. El profesor se veía realmente trastornado.

-Sí, claro que sí-dijo dando un a traer más té.

La excusa se le ocurrió de golpe y le permitió salir disparado escaleras debajo de nuevo. Lejos de la directora, que lo observaba de manera extraña. Estaba asustado de verla otra vez, aunque lo negara, aunque se clavara las uñas en la palma de la mano para ignorar el temblor que había aparecido de súbito por todo su cuerpo. Ella vendría al colegio, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? Nunca debió aceptar ese puesto. Había huido de su recuerdo y ahora la vida había querido que se vieran otra vez.

Llegó a su despacho, olvidándose del té, de la directora que lo esperaba en la sala de profesores, de todo el mundo. Tomó los trabajos que aún estaban esparcidos en el suelo y el de la señorita Granger que estaba en el escritorio y, con furia, los arrojó a la papelera. No podía creer lo que ocurría. Volvería a verla de nuevo. Iba a pasar lo que había estado evitando todos esos años desde que el accidente de las escaleras ocurrió, y las consecuencias que había traído le cambiaron la vida.

Fue directamente hacia una estantería y retiró tres gordos libros que ocultaban un compartimiento secreto, de dónde sacó una botella de whisky de fuego. La dejó en su escritorio y se sentó frente a él, observándola. El contenido estaba casi por encima de la mitad. No era un hombre de disfrutar con los alcoholes. No le gustaba. Pero ese día necesitaba un trago fuerte para digerir la desagradable noticia que acababa de recibir.

"¿Desagradable?" se preguntó pasados unos instantes. Luego que aceptó su inevitable encuentro había tenido una sensación de curiosidad.

Se sirvió en un vaso repleto de bebida y lo ingirió de golpe. La bebida quemó su garganta y encendió fuego en su sangre que se esparció a su corazón cuando recordó sus delicadas facciones de adolescente, su abierta sonrisa, su cabello castaño. Fue entonces cuando su rostro estuvo libre de malos pensamientos y Severus se permitió, por primera vez en años, recordarla. Por un instante admitió a sí mismo que la había amado.

"¿La había amado?" "No." "Aún la amaba."


	2. El accidente de las escaleras:

**El accidente de las escaleras:**

El profesor Snape no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba nervioso y molesto. El reloj ubicado cerca de la cama daba la hora en medio de un intermitente tintineo de campanas, y cada vez que se hacía oír el profesor sentía que el aliento se le escapaba de los pulmones. Le parecía que el tiempo pasaba volando.

"La una." "Las dos." "Las tres."

Debía dejar de pensar en la inminente llegada de la mañana siguiente pero no podía apartar el hecho de que la presencia de la mujer vendría con la salida del sol. La vería y esta vez no podía escapar. Tendría que enfrentarla de una vez por todas. El recuerdo de su amplia sonrisa y el alboroto de sus cabellos que acompañaban su pasar, descontrolaba sus emociones y, para que negarlo, encendían su corazón. La curva de su cuello desnudo al inclinarse sobre el caldero y los blancos muslos que dejaba entrever la falda de colegiala, alborotaba sus hormonas. Ninguna mujer había causado semejante reacción en él.

"Las cuatro." Anunció el reloj.

Cuando en su adolescencia amó a Lily Evans, su mejor amiga, ese cariño fue diferente. La dulzura y la inocencia que lo caracterizó no estuvo contaminada por esa pasión que lo volvía loco al pensar en Hermione. El amor que sintió por ella al principio era diferente, más adulto y con una urgencia desconcertante. Quería poseerla a toda costa y quería que fuera suya. Lo volvía loco.

"Las cinco." Anunció el reloj.

-¡Las cinco!-sonó la voz del profesor en la habitación.

No podía concebir que la noche hubiese transcurrido en un segundo. Malgastado por pensar en el miedo de verla, al día siguiente. La profesora McGonagall lo había ido a ver tarde aquella noche. No del todo amable le abrió la puerta, pensando en la reprimenda que la largaría la mujer por no volver con el té a la sala de profesores. Pero no fue esto lo que dijo la directora sino que le suplicó que fuera a buscar a la nueva profesora a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade. Nadie más, en todo el colegio, podía ir. Lo tomó tan de sorpresa semejante petición que no se le ocurrió una excusa coherente y, al acostarse más tarde, no supo cómo había terminado aceptando.

-No debí aceptar- le dijo a la oscuridad. Y pensó: ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

Inevitablemente siguió pensando en ella. No quiso recordar cómo la había perdido, eso aún era una herida abierta para él, y se concentró en pensar como todo había comenzado, toda la locura que le cambió la vida para siempre. Irreversiblemente.

Hermione Granger ingresó a Hogwarts y pronto se convirtió en uno de los mejores alumnos que habían pisado ese colegio. Al principio el profesor Snape la observó como una pequeña niña insolente, orgullosa y altiva, que siempre quería llamar la atención exponiendo a los demás sus conocimientos en un intento por dejar en claro que ella era mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase. Esa desagradable actitud no se había ganado el respeto de su profesor de Pociones, no así la de los demás que la conocían mejor. Entonces el hombre siempre la había visto como la insufrible sabelotodo que tenía que aguantar en cada clase.

Cuando los años fueron transcurriendo y la niña se convirtió en una mujer, el hombre apenas notó el cambio. Ocupado en varios asuntos mucho más urgentes, nunca se tomó el trabajo de observarla detenidamente. Era una más entre la marea de alumnas insoportables que tenía que aguantar. Lo que notó, ya que no pudo cerrar los ojos a ello, fue el cambió en su personalidad. También influyó un mejor conocimiento del carácter de la niña, al tratarla inevitablemente más tiempo. De todos modos no dejaba de ser la mejor alumna que jamás hubiera tenido, aunque no por eso le tomó más estima. Ni consiguió de él algún punto.

Sin embargo cuando comenzó el año fatídico algo en ella llamó su atención y el profesor Snape se sorprendió de su cambio físico. Al tropezarse de casualidad con los tres amigos que entraban a desayunar al gran salón el primer día de clases. Era su último año allí.

-Cuidado Potter, ¿acaso está ciego?-le largó el profesor Snape cuando el chico chocó con él.

-Disculpe profesor-dijo el muchacho con una voz forzada.

Estuvo a punto de responderle con una fantástica quita de puntos para Gryffindor cuando sus ojos se posaron en la chica que estaba a su lado, junto a su amigo Weasley, y se quedó perplejo de la sorpresa. No la había reconocido. Hermione Granger estaba varios centímetros más alta, su rostro de niña había dado paso a uno de mujer y su cabello se veía más hermoso y arreglado.

-¿Ocurre algo con el señor Potter, Severus?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que consiguió sobresaltarlo.

Era la profesora McGonagall.

-No…_ gruño bajo y siguió de largo. Lamentando no haberse acordado de sacarle puntos.

La sorpresa de aquel encuentro se diluyó con el pasar de las horas y sus pensamientos no fueron más allá del evidente cambio que acababa de notar en ella, aunque no pudo precisar qué era realmente lo que la hacía diferente del año anterior.

"Ya es una mujer", fue su primer pensamiento en ese entonces. Y de inmediato le resultó desagradable el hecho de pensar en ella como "mujer" y no como "alumna". Enojado apartó la idea de su cabeza y el tiempo transcurrió hasta que la volvió a ver en su clase de pociones.

-Entren… En silencio-dijo abriéndole la puerta a la clase.

Los alumnos pasaron a su lado y cuando vio que todos estaban instalados y callados en sus pupitres, comenzó con la clase.

-Este año será difícil. Veremos pociones que si no tienen cuidado en prepararlas podrían causar una catástrofe. Supongo, eso espero, que ya han aprendido lo suficiente para que eso no ocurra.-El hombre miró a sus alumnos con severidad, como dándoles a entender que más les convenía que nada catastrófico pasara en su clase sino habría tremendas consecuencias.

Su vista se desvió hacia la primera fila de alumnos, allí vio a la señorita Granger junto a otras alumnas. Estaba tiesa en su silla y atenta a cada palabra que el pronunciara. Por primera vez aquello le produjo una sensación agradable. No supo la causa pero siguió con la clase, sin darle más importancia.

La poción que escogió para sorprender a los alumnos el primer día de clases fue muy complicada, difícil, y ninguno tuvo el placer de poder hacerla bien para ganarse unos extraordinarios veinte puntos que había prometido conceder el hombre. El profesor Snape se paseó como de costumbre por todo el aula, metiendo su ganchuda nariz en uno que otro caldero, repartiendo críticas de vez en cuando y ningún punto, ni si quiera a sus favoritos de Slytherin. Cuando llegó hasta el caldero que revolvía una muy preocupada señorita Granger, se detuvo con un gesto de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que una poción no le resultaba perfecta. Intrigado se inclinó sobre el caldero y de inmediato advirtió el error, por su olor. Sólo había sido la cantidad de jugo de cebolla verde mal medida. La chica tenía los ojos irritados y probablemente por eso se hubiera equivocado al no ver bien. Pero el profesor la reprendió como si el error hubiese sido mayor.

-La clase siguiente tiene que entregarme un trabajo sobre las propiedades de la cebolla verde y su utilización en pociones-concluyó el hombre-. De no menos de treinta centímetros. ¿Comprendió? Señorita Granger.

-Sí, señor.

Luego le dio la espalda y se estaba alejando para seguir con la clase cuando:

-¿También tengo que incluir su utilización en cocina, profesor?-preguntó.

El profesor Snape se quedó perplejo.

-¿Se está burlando de mí, señorita Granger?

-No… no, señor-balbuceó asustada.

El hombre no podía creer que ella se estuviera riendo de él en su cara y la evaluó con la mirada. No parecía que su intención fuera la de una burla pero, consciente de que los demás alumnos se reían a su espalda, el profesor se enojó con ella y la castigó. El incidente no pasó a mayores pero, cuando los alumnos se retiraban al acabar la clase, advirtió cómo sus amigos le preguntaban sobre aquella extraña pregunta y vio que ella se sonreía con burla.

Así comenzó todo y, sin poder creer en semejante atrevimiento, en vez de olvidarla cada día pensaba más en ella. La observaba en las pocas horas que coincidían y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que su cambio no sólo había sido físico sino también había cambiado su carácter. Se había vuelto algo atrevida con él. Aunque cuando expuso sus pensamientos a McGonagall ésta se riera de él, acusándolo de inflexible. Le aseguro que la señorita Granger no le faltaba el respeto jamás a un profesor.

El día fatídico, el día que quedaría marcado en su memoria para siempre, fue el que le había asignado el castigo. La señorita Granger llegó con puntualidad a su despacho.

-Vengo por el castigo, profesor-dijo la chica al entrar.

-Deje el trabajo en el escritorio y venga aquí-le dijo el profesor Snape sin mirarla, concentrado en una poción que estaba preparando.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, la miró y de inmediato le llamó la atención su vestimenta muggle pero, como normalmente los alumnos solían vestirse así los días en que no había clases, no le dio importancia.

-Traiga ese recipiente aquí-dijo señalando una esquina en donde había uno-. Va a cortarle la cola a todas estas ratas.-Le dio un cesto lleno de asquerosas ratas muertas. Sonrió ante su expresión de desaliento y continuó-. Cuando termine puede irse.

La chica se sentó a cumplir con el castigo mientras que el profesor terminó de hacer la poción que iba a mostrarle a los de quinto año el día siguiente. Luego de un rato se sentó en el escritorio y colocó una pila de trabajos frente a él para corregir. Pero no pudo concentrarse al ver a Hermione Granger inclinada sobre el recipiente de las ratas con una chomba escotada que dejaba entrever casi todos sus nuevos atributos, adquiridos durante ese año al desarrollarse completamente. La alumna cambió de posición y sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre. El profesor Snape, avergonzado al verse descubierto, se molestó consigo mismo y desvió su vista a los trabajos. Algo en ella lo inquietaba, algo que no podía precisar y que traía a su mente ideas eróticas, indebidas.

Tiempo después la señorita Granger terminó su castigo y salió del despacho, fue entonces cuando el profesor Snape respiró tranquilo. Su presencia lo había puesto nervioso. Sin embargo cuando recogió el trabajo del escritorio que le había encargado y vio que había incluido varias recetas de cocina, lo tomó como una burla, y se enojó realmente.

-Ya me las va a pagar-susurró furioso y, con el trabajo en mano, salió del despacho con la intención de ir en su búsqueda.

Pensó que probablemente la encontraría en el camino a su sala común, ya que hace poco que se iba, y mientras atravesaba el castillo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era al encontrarlo desierto y casi a oscuras. Miró un reloj que estaba allí en el primer piso y vio que eran las doce y doce minutos. Inquieto subió rápidamente hasta que llegó al quinto piso, como estaba distraído se equivocó y tuvo que dar un rodeo.

Al descender por una estrecha escalera resbaló y casi cae por ella pero su mano agarró el pasamanos y se salvó de descender por ella de cabeza. La escalera estaba llena de cáscaras de banana.

-¡Peeves! ¡Maldito duende!-gritó furioso mientras pateaba hacia un costado las cáscaras para poder bajar sin matarse en el intento.

Estaba casi a la mitad de la escalera cuando apareció Hermione por el tapiz que cubría la escalera en la parte inferior y comenzó a ascender, sin notar la presencia del profesor.

-¡Cuidado!-dijo el hombre y la chica pegó un respingo del susto.

La advertencia llegó tarde, en ese momento Hermione pisó una cáscara de banana y perdió el equilibrio. El profesor Snape descendió unos escalones y alcanzó a tomarla del brazo para que no se cayera pero él también resbaló con una cáscara. Profesor y alumna cayeron rodando por las escaleras. Hermione golpeó con la espalda el piso y Snape cayó con todo su peso encima de ella, enredado en la larga capa negra.

Antes que el dolor de la caída, sintió el cuerpo de la mujer pegado al suyo y aspiró el dulce perfume de sus cabellos. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo en aquel éxtasis recién descubierto. Fue consciente entonces del roce de los duros senos de la adolescente en su pecho y su vista se clavó en ellos sin poder evitarlo. En ese instante la chica se movió debajo de él y uno de sus muslos rosó su entrepierna causándole un instante de placer y por ende una fabulosa erección. La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella la había sentido también. Avergonzado quiso apartarse pero le costó un poco debido a lo enredada que estaba entre ellos su capa.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Lo siento-se disculpó con el rostro encendido y tratando de ocultar la erección con la capa.

-Sí-dijo ella sin mirarlo. Estaba tan avergonzada como él por ser cómplice de aquel momento tan íntimo.

-Debería subir, es muy tarde-dijo falto de esa firmeza que lo caracterizaba.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y casi corrió escaleras arriba, sacando de su camino las cáscaras de banana con la varita. No podía hacer magia fuera del horario de clases pero el profesor dejó pasar la falta. Estaba avergonzado y, al igual que ella, deseoso de escapar de allí. Olvidó el motivo que lo había impulsado a ir en su búsqueda y poco después se encontraba en su despacho y luego en su habitación.

Tuvo que darse una ducha fría, para poder dormir en paz, pero aun así no logró calmar esa pasión que había encendido su cuerpo así que tuvo que utilizar su mano, pensando en ella, en todas las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, en sus pechos y en el impulso que contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no acariciarlos. Cuando estuvo en la cama tuvo una sensación de desagrado, estaba asqueado consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer pensando en una alumna de esa manera.

Gracias por leer el fic a todos y por los comentarios (Aigo Snape y yetsave). Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Seducción:el libro

**Seducción: el libro**

Cuando el reloj anunció las seis de la mañana, el profesor Snape dio por concluidas sus esperanzas de poder dormir la noche. Estaba agotado, de tanto pensar en ella. Cansado de su recuerdo. De todos modos había tomado una decisión importante: no iría a buscarla. No podía enfrentarla, no ese día. Sabía que negarse a enfrentarla no le traería paz a su mente y lo único que conseguiría con ello era aplazar el momento inevitable de verse. Sin nombrar que contrariar a la directora no era una buena idea, no luego de prometer ir.

Se levantó incluso antes de que se disparara el reloj despertador. Tardó más que de costumbre cambiarse y se esmeró en su aseo personal. Su cabello lucía desastroso esa mañana pero cuando salió de la habitación su aspecto era mejor que nunca. Caminó hacia su despacho y comenzó a preparar la primera clase de esa mañana. Luego subió al gran comedor a desayunar, pero como no pudo hallar a la directora desayunando volvió a dirigirse a clase sin avisarle de su nueva decisión.

La clase fue lo más normal de siempre, no tuvo problemas a pesar de que era un grupo de primer año, y cuando concluyó tuvo la oportunidad de pensar otra vez en ella. Tenía media hora para ir a buscarla a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade. Estaba nervioso, tenía que avisarle a McGonagall que no iría, sino tendría que ir le gustara o no. Pensó en un encuentro con ella en la estación. Los frascos que sostenía en mano con las pociones de los alumnos tintinearon al deslizarse de sus manos sudorosas.

"¡No!" Exclamó de pronto asustado, pero por suerte no se habían roto.

Luego del percance los colocó en el escritorio, molesto consigo mismo por estar distraído pensando en otras cosas. En eso estaba cuando sus ojos se posaron en el primer pupitre (el que solía ocupar la señorita Granger) y se sorprendió de ver un libro allí. Un alumno lo había olvidado, seguramente, sin embargo este le disparó los recuerdos en su mente y ya no pudo controlarlos, sumergiéndolos en lo más oscuro de su alma.

Recordó la primera consecuencia del accidente, había empezado así: con un libro olvidado.

Al pensar sobre los recuerdos que tenía desde el accidente en las escaleras hasta que ocurrió lo indebido, lo impensable, había habido un periodo de meses en los que se había sentido inmerso en un juego que no sabía con certeza si lo dirigía él o la señorita Granger. Estaba inquieto: ¿había sido victimario o víctima? Aún no lo veía claro, después de tantos años.

Tan claro era el recuerdo de aquella lejana clase como si esta hubiese transcurrido ayer. Había estado enseñando la poción de los muertos en vida que nadie, ni siquiera ella, habían logrado llevar a cabo con éxito. Se paseaba por el aula, dando consejos o críticas, como era su costumbre de enseñar de toda la vida. El accidente en las escaleras estaba lejano en su pensamiento, ya habían pasado tres semanas completas y apenas lo recordaba, recuerdo que aparecía con una sensación de malestar físico en él por lo que evitaba tenerlo presente y cuando se presentaba lo descartaba con rapidez.

Se había acercado a ella por su espalda, estaba sentada, revolviendo el caldero que despedía un vapor molesto. A su lado estaba otra alumna pero Snape no pudo recordar quién. En ese momento la alumna había bajado su brazo y con su mano rozó la falda que quedó levantada unos cuantos centímetros más arriba. Sus blancos muslos quedaron al descubierto y el hombre experimentó una sensación de vuelco en el corazón, que empezó a latir con fuerza. Traicionado por sus emociones se alejó de ella y no revisó su trabajo. Como un conejo asustado fue a sentarse a la seguridad de su escritorio mientras terminaba la clase.

El fin llegó más tarde de lo que pensaba el profesor Snape, sin embargo ya estaba tranquilo. Los alumnos se agolparon en su escritorio para dejarle la muestra de la poción y no volvió a pensar más en el asunto. Se dio vuelta y los colocó en un estante que estaba detrás suyo, pero poco después pudo ver que ella y su amiga se quedaron rezagadas al resto de la clase.

-¡Vamos Hermione, llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones!-había exclamado su amiga desde la puerta.

-Ya voy-respondió ella con un tono de molestia.

Luego se habían ido pero antes de salir, la señorita Granger se había dado vuelta y le había lanzado una mirada extraña, una mirada que lo inquietó bastante.

Se había demorado un poco en el aula, poniendo orden para la clase de la tarde que venía luego del almuerzo, cuando notó el libro olvidado. Lo tomó en sus manos y, aunque sabía de quien era, lo abrió para ver la firma. Allí decía: "Hermione Granger", con una caligrafía hermosamente femenina.

El profesor lo tomó en sus manos y salió hacia su despacho, ya tendría tiempo de devolverlo o esperaría a que ella fuera a pedírselo. Jugando con la idea, sin pensar en las emociones que experimentaba (no de desagrado sino de placer), se le ocurrió una idea algo perturbante.

"¿Habría dejado el libro a propósito para tener oportunidad de hablarle? Esa mirada que le había dirigido al marcharse… ¿Habría hecho a propósito lo de la falda también? No parecía su intención pero estaba esa mirada extraña."

El profesor Snape confundido descartó rápidamente la idea molestándose consigo mismo por pensar en semejante probabilidad. Era una niña. Era su alumna. Era la más inteligente de sus alumnas. Eran imaginaciones suyas. La señorita Granger seguía siendo la misma y él estaba teniendo esos sentimientos inapropiados otra vez, gracias a una estúpida falda y un libro olvidado. Había sacado mal sus conclusiones.

Se dirigió luego al gran comedor con otras preocupaciones más urgentes en su cabeza. Había almorzado y estaba comiendo un pedazo de una deliciosa torta de chocolate con crema cuando su mirada tropezó con la de la señorita Granger, que estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. En ese momento se llevó la cucharilla del postre a la boca de manera tan insinuante que dejó perplejo al profesor. Un grupo de bulliciosos alumnos de Gryffindor se levantó poniéndose entre los dos y el hombre perdió contacto con sus ojos. Cuando estos se retiraron, Hermione ya no estaba sentada allí y con una rápida mirada de reconocimiento el hombre la vio yéndose del gran comedor, con la mochila a la espalda y junto a sus dos inseparables amigos.

El incidente lo dejo desconcertado. Pensó que estaba mal interpretando todo y que era un maldito degenerado por habérsele ocurrido la idea de que una alumna se le estaba insinuando. ¡Estaba interpretando todo mal!

-Me estoy volviendo loco-susurró con un suspiro.

-¿Decía, Severus?-dijo la profesora Sinistra que estaba a su lado.

Pegó un respingo:

-Nada…

-Pensé que me hablabas, creí oírte-dijo la mujer.

-No, no hablaba-dijo. Su voz sonó nerviosa y preocupada.

Se paró con apuro y salió del gran comedor por la puerta que estaba a la espalda de la mesa de los profesores, mientras era observado por la profesora y por Dumbledore. Sorprendidos por su extraña conducta.

En la seguridad de su despacho estuvo pensando en el asunto hasta que concluyó que había visto visiones, su mente predispuesta había interpretado cualquier intención que tuviera la alumna. Miró el libro y lo lanzó al escritorio. No iba a ir tras ella a devolverlo, que viniera a buscarlo. Luego de tomar esta decisión salió a dar cases.

Tres años después el profesor Snape, se encontraba pensando en que sus conclusiones habían sido acertadas. Probablemente la señorita Granger no se había dado cuenta de que la tenía continuamente en su cabeza, en ese entonces. Todo había sido un mal entendido, mal entendido que desembocó en una muy mala decisión suya y una deplorable conducta. La había arrastrado a ella a su trampa, ¿o había sido al revés?

No había encontrado a la directora para avisarle que no iría a buscarla, así que para su desgracia se encontraba caminando por el camino a Hogsmeade. Enojado consigo mismo, pero pronto serían las 10. Hora en que llegaría el tren. Cuando tuvo una duda y se detuvo de repente.

"¿Había arrastrado a una alumna a su trampa o había sido al revés? "

"¿Realmente eran acertadas sus conclusiones? ¿Había malinterpretado sus intenciones?"

Estas dudas lo llevaron a seguir recordando, con la intención de ponerlo en claro.

Recordó el libro olvidado, y como había estado en el cajón de su escritorio un par de días. En ese tiempo había observado con atención a la chica sin encontrar nada anormal en su conducta, y mucho menos insinuante. Se había decidido por un mal entendido y olvidó el libro. Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho lo volvieron a traer a su memoria.

-Pase-dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

Estaba llevando a cabo la preparación de una poción curativa para la enfermera. Un alumno de Hufflepuff tenía viruela de dragón, contraída en unas vacaciones en el extranjero, y se encontraba muy mal. Él era el único en el colegio que la hacía a la perfección sin esos síntomas colaterales que experimentaban los pacientes con una poción corriente de San Mungo. No había querido pedirla al hospital por eso sino hacerla el mismo.

-Disculpe, señor-dijo una voz de mujer.

Snape se dio cuenta que era la señorita Granger y se distrajo.

-¿Sí?-dijo, aunque ya sabía a qué iba a verlo.

-En la última clase de pociones me dejé un libro en el aula y quería saber si no lo había visto. Le pregunté a Filch y me dijo que no había encontrado nada cuando limpió-dijo Hermione. Se veía nerviosa y preocupada.

No era raro, todos los alumnos al encararlo se veían de la misma forma. Su presencia era intimidante y le temían. Sólo que pensó:

"¿Le preguntó primero a Filch?"

Estaba algo celoso. Ese pensamiento lo inquietó.

-Sí, lo tengo yo- dijo el profesor para cortar ese silencio incómodo que siguió a la pregunta.

Fue al escritorio y lo sacó del cajón.

-¡Oh, gracias!-exclamó claramente aliviada y se acercó al escritorio.

Expresión que sacó de dudas al hombre. Era obvio que la señorita Granger no lo había dejado olvidado a propósito. Increíblemente tuvo una punzada de molestia, sin embargo.

-Cuide sus pertenencia- le advirtió el profesor mientras estiraba su mano con el libro.

Entonces se dejó llevar por un impulso desafortunado. Cuando ella tomó el libro, él lo retuvo en sus manos y la miró fijo. Hermione, desconcertada, lo miró también a los ojos y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Estaban muy cerca. Temeroso de pasar un límite, el profesor Snape soltó el libro de repente y, al hacerlo, el hombre acarició su mano, apenas rozándola, pero con intención evidente. Traspasando, de todos modos, el límite que había querido evitar antes.

En los ojos de la señorita Granger apareció sorpresa, se ruborizó intensamente y por poco no salió del despacho corriendo. Snape se sintió mal después de eso, se sintió sucio, perturbado. No comprendía por qué había hecho aquello. No estaba bien. No estaba nada bien.

"Había acariciado su mano a propósito y la había mirado con intención. ¿Con la intención de qué? De hacerle saber que ella le hacía experimentar ciertas emociones…"

Caminando por la calle de tierra que conducía al pueblo, se detuvo al recordar el incidente:

-No debí hacer eso-le dijo a los árboles.

Quizás aquello habría desencadenado lo demás. Lo siguiente no era precisamente algo tan inocente como un roce de manos.

"Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho aquello… Todo habría sido muy diferente". Pensó.

Se detuvo de repente y dio media vuelta, con arrepentimiento.

"¡No podía verla!"

Su corazón latía con fuerza. No estaba preparado. No podía verla aquel día. Volvió sobre sus pasos e ingresó casi corriendo al colegio. Tantos años después y su recuerdo lo seguía atormentando.


	4. La nota:

**Una nota:**

Advertencia: Este episodio tiene escenas eróticas, se recomienda discreción.

Ya en el colegio, el profesor Snape se encerró en su despacho. No podía soportar el hecho de verla. Nunca en ninguna situación extrema que le tocó enfrentar en su vida se había sentido tan temeroso ante la adversidad. Ni aun cuando su vida corrió peligro con los mortífagos. Decidido le envió un mensaje a la directora McGonagall desde la chimenea de su despacho, con la excusa de que había tenido problemas con los alumnos y se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Esperó que McGonagall no le pidiera explicaciones, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que era una excusa muy débil, que no pensó muy bien. Pero ya estaba hecho.

"Minerva va a matarme, pensó con angustia."

"¡Tendrá que ir ella a buscarla!"

Inquieto pasó una media hora de reloj y la señora directora no respondió a su mensaje, dedujo que estaba enojada con él y con su incompetencia por su manejo del asunto, pero se alegró de todos modos de que no hubiera hecho preguntas. Podía soportarlo. Podría soportar cualquier consecuencia por no haber cumplido con su deber que tener que enfrentarla. Su miedo y su dolor se habían convertido en el mismo sentimiento.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo se fue tranquilizando y adaptando a su decisión. Mejor predispuesto, se entregó a sus recuerdos. Estando en Hogwarts no le parecían tan lejanos, ni tan dolorosos. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera avergonzado de ellos. Tampoco lo predisponían a enfrentar su miedo absurdo de verla bajar del tren.

Recordó que luego del incidente del libro olvidado, se había sentido terriblemente mal consigo mismo. Su modo de proceder no lo definía como persona y menos como profesor de adolescentes. Su conducta había sido terrible. En las pocas veces que había coincidido con la señorita Granger en los pasillos pudo darse cuenta que ésta se había mostrado incómoda en su presencia. No lo miraba a los ojos y por lo general, al darle la espalda, oía sus pasos huir lejos. Y en las horas de clase sólo se concentraba en su caldero y siempre era la primera en abandonar el aula, ya no intervenía, tampoco hacía preguntas.

"¡Qué tonto había sido!"

Estaba seguro que ella lo evitaba.

Deprimido por aquel error que no supo explicar, se entregó de lleno a sus tareas y así pasó un mes completo. Intentando no pensar más en los hechos. Al principio había tenido la intención de disculparse con ella pero encontró muy engorroso el hecho de explicarse y no convencer o que, en caso contrario, lo malinterpretara. Hablando con la jefa de su casa y luego con el director. Si el asunto se propagaba por todo Hogwarts quedaría descalificado para siempre. Entonces dejó pasar el tiempo y esperó, demasiado optimista, que la alumna lo interpretara como un mal entendido. Y todo había transcurrido normalmente y sin cambios hasta el día en que halló la nota.

Estaba muy claro en sus recuerdos el incidente, había ocurrido exactamente dos días antes de Halloween. El día en cuestión había sido agobiante. Dumbledore había hecho una reunión sorpresa con todos los profesores del colegio para que le ayudaran en la pequeña celebración de Halloween que llevaba a cabo todos los años. Algunos de los profesores se mostraron entusiasmados con las ideas del director y prometieron decorar todo Hogwarts con el mejor gusto posible. Sin embargo él no compartía esa felicidad que calificó como absurda. No le agradaban las celebraciones de ningún tipo y jamás había disfrutado de ninguna, también le molestaba bastante que lo obligaran a participar en algo tan odioso sin siquiera pagarle por ello. Pero, claro estaba, no podía discutir su punto de vista con el anciano director que no lo escuchaba. O si lo escuchaba se limitaba a darle una palmadita en la espalda con un: "tienes que disfrutar más de la vida, Severus."

Luego de la reunión que lo había puesto de pésimo humor, dio una clase de pociones, la última de la tarde. Precisamente allí estaba la señorita Granger con sus compañeros de Gryffindor. También era compartida con un grupo de Slytherin. Al entrar los alumnos al aula notó que el famoso trío estaba peleado. Sus amigos varones no se encontraban a su lado y ella parecía molesta. De todos modos no eran asuntos suyos y se dedicó a dar la clase sin incidentes.

-Hoy veremos los espimflus azules-dijo el hombre mientras se paseaba por el aula, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda-. ¿Alguien sabe qué son?

Miró hacia la clase pero ninguna mano se levantaba, observó de reojo a la señorita Granger pero estaba concentrada en sus manos.

-Veo que nadie hizo la tarea-dijo con burla y continuó-. Los espimflus son un arbusto muy corriente y, según algunos, muy hermoso. Se componen de pequeñas flores azules con espinas plateadas que…

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Son las hojas! Mi tía tiene uno en su jardín-dijo una chica de Slytherin.

-Si quiere hablar levante la mano, señorita Parkinson-dijo el profesor Snape-. Y sí… no son espinas sino sus hojas, sin embargo no hay que fiarse de ellas. Sus hojas al abrirse segregan una especie de baba.

Estas palabras fueron acompañadas por una expresión de asco proveniente de los alumnos.

-Esta baba-continuó el profesor-tiene un veneno que causa una severa irritación en la piel pero si es hervida junto al jugo de sus flores con mucho cuidado se crea una poción muy eficaz contra el acné. Por lo tanto es muy común que se tenga en los jardines y sólo hay que tener cuidado con ella al manipularla.

El profesor Snape siguió hablando sobre los arbustos azules y ni una sola vez intervino en la clase la señorita Granger, ni aun al repartir puntos. Cuando ésta terminó tomó los trabajos que sus alumnos le habían dejado en el escritorio frontal y se dirigió a su propio despacho. Había algo que le preocupaba y no era el hecho de que la chica más inteligente de su clase parecía no interesarle más nada, creyó notar que los ojos de la chica se dirigían hacia él más de lo habitual.

"¿Había sido más de lo habitual? Él era el profesor, no era nada extraño que lo miraran en clase."

"¡Tonterías! Concluyó."

"Tienes tanta culpa por lo que hiciste que ya estás llegando a conclusiones desacertadas otra vez. Se dijo."

A continuación había dejado los trabajos en el despacho y poco después subió al gran comedor a cenar a pesar de que su apetito parecía no existir. En algún momento de la comida su atención se había dirigido inconscientemente hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y de ahí a la señorita Granger. Hasta que la profesora Burbage, de estudios muggles, lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

-Veo que lo notaste-dijo la mujer.

El profesor Snape dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?-dijo.

-Lo de Granger… Hermione Granger. Veo que la observas-dijo la profesora.

El hombre se asustó y un rubor desafortunado cubrió sus mejillas. Sin embargo estaba perplejo, no entendía.

-¿A qué te refieres, Charity?-dijo, controlándose como mejor pudo.

-Parece que ella y Weasley riñeron. ¡Pobre pareja! Y yo que siempre pensé que terminaría con Potter. Pero son niños, tienen toda la vida por delante- dijo riendo la mujer.

A Snape casi se le paró el corazón. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Pareja?-sólo pudo decir.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Bueno, en realidad no estoy muy segura, quiero decir que no los he visto, pero ¡es tan obvio! Se pelearon y ahora Weasley está con esa otra niña, Lavender Brown… andan abrazados por todo el colegio. A McGonagall no le gusta mucho, dice que no es decente que se muestren así en público. Pero ya sabes lo anticuada que es ella. De todos modos no me gusta Brown, no le conviene, estoy segura, no veo que tengan nada en común-dijo la profesora-.Y Granger está muy triste, desde hace semanas que no se hablan, ayer mismo la encontré en el baño llorando. Pero son adolescentes, ¡ya se le pasará!

El profesor Snape fue consciente como la mujer sin saberlo le habría los ojos. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan ciego! Inmerso en sus propios problemas y culpas no había visto más allá de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de observar. Hizo memoria y recordó que la señorita Granger había estado decaída pero él, ¡magnífico egoísta!, había pensado que su comportamiento era una consecuencia de lo que él había hecho, de su error. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar en la posibilidad de otro motivo.

Se sintió ciego pero tan mal consigo mismo que comenzó a alarmarse.

"¿Se sentía mal por haber sido ciego o por el hecho de que Hermione Granger sintiera algo por su amigo?"

No pudo dejar de reconocer que su juicio se inclinaba hacia la segunda opción.

"¿Imaginando que a la chica le importaba, halagado, había comenzado a interesarse más de lo debido por ella? "

Sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa pero se convenció a sí mismo que era todo lo contario.

Con el ánimo por el suelo se dirigió hacia su despacho en la mazmorra. Sin notar que en ese momento, dicha señorita, lo miraba con interés y no le sacó los ojos de encima hasta que el hombre abandonó el gran comedor.

Ya en su despacho comenzó con las tareas que había dejado para la última hora obligándose a no pensar en lo que había oído. Fue cuando el trabajo de Hermione Granger estuvo en sus manos cuando volvió a sentirse inquieto. Casi sin ganas de leer lo comenzó a calificar. Era excelente, como de costumbre, y tendría esta vez una nota alta. Había escrito al menos dos pergaminos más que el resto de sus alumnos. Entonces al terminar de leer advirtió que un pequeño papel, que antes estaba adherido en la última hoja, se deslizó hasta el piso.

Lo recogió, leyó y los colores de su rostro desaparecieron. Decía así:

"No he podido sacar de mi cabeza lo que pasó. Me he dado cuenta cómo me miras. Sé que no te soy indiferente. Necesito saber qué sientes por mí y si me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti. ¡Sé que es una locura! Pero es la verdad. No debería haberte mandado esta nota pero ya no puedo seguir más con la incertidumbre. No me animo a hablarte delante de todos, temo las consecuencias. Entonces te ruego que vengas a verme al Invernadero 3, la noche de Halloween, a la 1.30 de la madrugada. Te esperaré."

El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue el de no ver bien. Prendió una luz a una vela que estaba cerca, aunque no la necesitaba, y la acercó a la nota. La leyó cinco veces hasta aprendérsela de memoria. No podía creerlo. La señorita Granger había tomado muy en serio el incidente del libro. Le confesaba, porque confesión era, que ella lo quería mucho. Quizás estuviera enamorada y las lágrimas que la profesora Burbage había creído con tanta confianza que se debían a Ron Weasley, en realidad habían sido vertidas por él. Eso lo cambiaba todo. Unos minutos antes estaba mal porque ella lo despreciaba y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba peor porque ella lo quería.

"¿Miedo a lo que podría suceder?"

"¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!"

"¡No se comprendía ni él mismo!"

Se obligó a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos con toda honestidad pero no estaban muy claros. Lo que sí veía muy claro era su culpa en todo el asunto, era su culpa que ella sintiera todo eso por él. Se había lanzado con irreflexión a una insinuación sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello. Había jugado con fuego. Y allí se le presentaba la prueba.

Estaba preocupado, se daba cuenta ahora que no había pensado bien en el hecho de que todo fuera en serio. Había jugado con la idea en su mente de que ella podría ser algo que sabía que jamás sería. Impulsado por los deseos de una pasión egoísta la había arrastrado con toda insensatez a unos sentimientos que sabía él que no podía corresponder. Que no debía corresponder. Su conducta había sido deplorable, vergonzosa, esa nota era toda su culpa.

"¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Pensó angustiado. ¿Debía fingir no haber leído nada o ir aquella noche a su encuentro y explicarle todo?"

Debido a un mal entendido, que ahora estaba seguro de que así había sido, creyó que ella sólo tenía curiosidad por estar con él, entonces se había lanzado a insinuarle que él también la deseaba. La chica por supuesto había interpretado mal su insinuación y la había convertido en otros sentimientos. Era joven y sin experiencia, y él como adulto debía haberlo sabido. Debía haberse comportado mejor. Había jugado con los sentimientos de la chica y eso no estaba bien, estaba asqueado consigo mismo.

"¿Y sus sentimientos por ella? Seguían sin estar claros para él."

Se dio cuenta de que en su mente el hecho no había ido más allá de un pensamiento indebido que jamás se atrevería a poner en palabras y menos en hechos.

Luego de todos estos pensamientos decidió que iría de todos modos esa madrugada y que le diría la verdad. Una verdad un poco forzada y tan parecida a la mentira que era de sospechar.

"Había malentendido sus intenciones. Él jamás le insinuó nada, ni tenía sentimientos por ella que no fuesen los debidos. Debía olvidarlo para siempre. Pensaba prometerle no decirle a nadie lo que había pasado. Podía estar segura que no tendría consecuencias disciplinarias."

Y eso fue lo que decidió hasta que un desgraciado sueño retiró aquellos pensamientos de su mente para transformarlos en nuevas preocupaciones.

El día anterior a Halloween se había acostado tarde, inquieto por lo que se le venía encima logró dormirse cuando era muy tarde:

Recorría el castillo inquieto, todos dormían y los corredores estaban oscuros. Atravesó un pasadizo y salió al exterior. De allí se dirigió a los invernaderos, ocultándose en las sombras tal cual haría un ladrón. En el número tres el profesor Snape se detuvo e ingresó sin hacer ruido. Allí encontró a la señorita Granger de espaldas a él mirando un espimflus, con el uniforme escolar de verano, la falda parecía más corta y su camisa se veía un poco ajustada. Al verlo se dio vuelta y corrió a sus brazos pero él la apartó y le dijo lo que había pensado.

La chica había llorado con amargura acusándolo de insensible, había peleado con ella tratando de que entendiera su situación. Él era un profesor y no podía por nada del mundo permitirse algún tipo de relación que no fuera la debida con una alumna. Pero Hermione no había querido comprender. Se había colgado al cuello de su capa, mojándolo con sus lágrimas. El hombre trató de que lo soltara pero, en un momento, las cosas se tornaron extrañas. Hermione había deslizado una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, mientras le rogaba que no la dejara y le decía que haría cualquier cosa por él. Había desprendido su pantalón sin que pudiera evitarlo y había acariciado su miembro erecto.

El profesor Snape se sintió excitado, sin poder evitar aquella reacción tan primitiva, dejó de forcejear con ella y se entregó al placer que le provocaba la situación. Sin embargo algo de cordura le quedaba, rogándole que no lo provocara, le suplicó que se fuera. Pero la chica había seguido acariciándolo por debajo de su ropa interior. Y las cosas empeoraron… nunca supo cómo sus manos habían terminado debajo de su falda ni como él había comenzado a darle placer mientras ella gemía en su pecho suplicándole que no parara. Luego le había desprendido la camisa y le había acariciado los pechos, como deseó desde el accidente de las escaleras. Entonces la chica le había bajado los pantalones y, colocándose de rodillas, había comenzado a besar su miembro dándole tanto placer como había soñado y había estado a punto de estallar en orgasmo cuando, las luces se prendieron y una muy asqueada profesora Burbage lo miraba desde la entrada con Dumbledore a sus espaldas. La cara del director daba miedo.

El pobre profesor Snape se había despertado sobresaltado, empapado entero y horrorizado con la pesadilla. Estaba asqueado y avergonzado de sí mismo. Su mente y sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Aquella pasión prohibida jamás debía hacerse realidad.


	5. El encuentro:

**El encuentro:**

Debido al maldito sueño erótico había estado inquieto todo el día, no podía olvidarlo y eso lo hacía sentirse sucio. Su mente se negaba a disciplinarse. No comprendía como le resultaba tan fácil cerrar su mente al Señor Tenebroso y no era capaz de cerrarla a los pensamientos que estaba teniendo por esa mujer, que para colmo podría decirse que casi era una niña. El asunto lo desconcertaba tanto que empeoró su humor al punto de que nadie pudo dirigirse a él durante ese día sin encontrarse con alguna desafortunada e hiriente frase. Aparte que se negó a ayudar en algo para la fiesta hasta que el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que llamarle la atención.

En la celebración de Halloween, dada en el gran comedor con todo el colegio presente, estuvo distraído y se obligó a no mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ni un solo minuto. No se había preparado como sus colegas ni tenía su buen humor. No había disfrutado de nada, ni siquiera de la deliciosa comida que los elfos domésticos habían preparado con tanto esmero y que en su garganta supo a hiel. Tampoco disfrutó del espectáculo que ofrecieron los fantasmas del colegio que culminó con una lluvia de burbujas sobre todos. Y se percató apenas del escándalo que armó Peeves cuando se coló al gran comedor e intentó vaciarle una fuente de ponche a Filch en la cabeza. A pesar de que la mayoría de los profesores corrieron para atraparlo, excepto él que se quedó mirando al duende con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

No era que se hubiera aburrido lo que ocurría era que estaba nervioso. No podía quitar de la mente las palabras que sabía que debía pronunciar esa noche. Para colmo sus colegas lo habían fastidiado más que de corriente. La profesora McGonagall no dejaba de decirle que prestara atención o largaba frases como: ¡Viste eso! Mientras lo tomaba del brazo haciendo que su bebida se derramara por toda la mesa. La profesora Sinistra se había colocado a su otro costado y no dejaba de hablarle. Parecía que el profesor Dumbledore les hubiera obligado a entretenerlo. Pero no lo lograron. El profesor estaba tan inquieto por lo que iba a pasar aquella noche que nada más le importaba.

La fiesta del director terminó por acabar con un espectacular chillido de disgusto por parte de todo el alumnado y el profesor de pociones se quedó a poner orden en la sala común de Slytherin, donde los alumnos estaban más descontrolados que de corriente ya que querían seguir con la fiesta en la sala común. Cuando terminó subió a ayudar con la limpieza del colegio pero ya poco había que hacer y cuando estuvo en su habitación ya casi era la una en punto.

Tendría que esperar una media hora pero esta pasó volando, tan nervioso estaba que un temblor se había apoderado de sus largos dedos. Colocando una capa sobre sus hombros y entre las sombras del castillo se dirigió hacia los invernaderos. Se sentía como en el sueño, como un ladrón cargado de culpabilidad.

"No tengo que pensar en eso". Se ordenó a sí mismo.

No salió por la puerta principal sino que se dirigió hacia un pasadizo secreto que terminaba en una puerta blanca que daba al exterior del colegio. Sólo los adultos que estaban en Hogwarts conocían la contraseña para abrir dicha puerta, así que estuvo seguro de no toparse con nadie. De todos modos anduvo con mucho cuidado.

Fuera hacía bastante frío y apuró el paso, impaciente, hasta llegar a los invernaderos. Todo a su alrededor parecía oscuro y tranquilo, el colegio dormía. Siguió por una galería con columnas y arcos, atravesando el invernadero número uno. Luego el segundo que estaba más expuesto a la brisa helada y, al llegar al tercer invernadero, se detuvo perplejo al no ver a nadie cerca. No se podía entrar claro, la profesora Sprout le ponía un encantamiento a la puerta bastante fuerte y que sólo ella conocía, por eso le llamó la atención de no ver a nadie cerca de ella. La señorita Granger no podría haber estado dentro, como en el sueño…

"¡Por Merlín, no tengo que pensar en el sueño ahora!" Pensó.

Su corazón latía con fuerza.

"La 1.27" ¡Ah! Era temprano se dijo al ver el reloj.

En ese preciso momento escuchó un claro sonido de pasos que se acercaban y alarmado de que fuera alguien más que la chica se escondió detrás de una de las columnas. Estaba ubicada justo al lado de una puerta y su sombra lo ocultaba por completo. Se dio cuenta tarde de que no había inventado ninguna excusa para explicar qué hacía allí esa hora por si se topaba con alguno de los profesores. ¡Tan distraído había estado! Esa no era su forma de ser, siempre pensaba muy bien antes de hacer las cosas.

Los pasos se acercaban y pronto vio a la señorita Granger, pasó por delante de él sin verlo y se detuvo poco después, observando el invernadero tres. Tuvo una sensación de alivio que pronto fue descartada por otra de temor.

"Bueno, esto es real" Suspiró.

Tomó valor y estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando volvió a escuchar pasos. Se detuvo en seco con el corazón palpitando. Estos pasos eran más pesados y rápidos. Temió lo peor y se escondió mejor para no ser visto. Hermione también los escuchó porque dio un respingo del susto. Ella no se escondió sino que se puso bajo la luz de la luna. Esperando encontrarse con su cita. Se veía nerviosa pero decidida.

Pronto el profesor Snape pudo ver quien era… Harry Potter apareció ante él. Pasó por delante sin verlo y se detuvo al ver su amiga.

-¡Harry!-dijo perpleja la chica, se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo ella.

El muchacho tenía una escoba que ocultó rápidamente en su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes allí?-dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué estás tramando?

-Nada que te importe.

-¿Vas al campo de quiddich? Si te atrapan…

Harry no contestó pero Hermione fue rápida y agarró su escoba. Forcejearon un poco hasta que el muchacho se rindió.

-Sí, ¡pero no le digas a McGonagall! ¡Por favor!-dijo Harry desesperado-. No he podido entrenar gracias a Snape y sus estúpidos castigos. El partido contra Slytherin es mañana. ¡Tenemos que ganar!

Hermione parecía contrariada.

-Te merecías esos castigos… si no le hubieras lanzado ese maleficio a Malfoy… -dijo acalorada.

-¡Él empezó! Además que el maldito murciélago toma cualquier excusa para poner trabas y que mañana no ganemos.

-¿Te arriesgas a un castigo por un estúpido partido?-lo regañó Hermione.

-No entiendes nada...-dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y agregó tratando de cambiar de conversación a un rumbo que le conviniera más-. Además, ¿qué haces tú acá?

-Yo… yo… Vine a ver las… las mandrágoras. La profesora Sprout dijo que brillaban por la luz de la luna y me pareció lindo verlas-tartamudeó la chica.

-No me mientas, Hermione, eres muy mala haciéndolo.

-¡No miento!-se alarmó.

Harry la miró con atención y sonrió.

-¿Has quedado en juntarte con alguien? ¿Quién?- le dijo de forma burlesca a su amiga.

-No, nadie. ¡Lo juro!-dijo la chica desesperada y tan colorada como un tomate.

-¿Es el idiota de Bruce Smith?-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién?

-Smith, de hufflepuff. Los otros días le oí decir en el baño que estaba saliendo con una chica de Gryffindor. No sé quién podría aguantarlo. ¿No eres tú, no?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo escandalizada.

Harry la miró burlesco.

-¡En serio que no es él!-afirmó Hermione.

-Ah, ¡entonces es alguien más!

-No… no-dijo avergonzada pero no convenció a su amigo después del desliz.

Harry siguió insistiendo y bromeando, mientras que Snape comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No deseaba que la chica le dijera que era él. Potter iría hablar de inmediato con Dumbledore.

-Yo… yo… Bueno te lo digo pero no te burles-dijo la chica.

-¿Quién es, Hermione? No me voy a burlar, lo prometo.

-Es… Ron-dijo la chica.

-¿Ron?-se sorprendió Harry.

-Sí, le mandé una nota con el libro de pociones que le presté. Justo después de la clase. Quería hablar con él porque necesito devolverle algo y… ¡Ya sabes lo fastidioso que resulta hablarle cuando esta con esa tonta de Lavender! ¡Es insoportable! Y se pone muy celosa. No la soporto-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué necesitas darle?

-Esto-dijo la chica y sacó algo del bolsillo de su capa.

El profesor Snape no podía ver claro qué era aquello, pero lo que sí veía muy claro era que había sido ¡un reverendo imbécil! Seguramente la nota, que estaba muy claro que había sido para Ron a pesar de la mentira a Harry, se había deslizado del libro y había quedado adherida al trabajo de pociones. Granger no se había dado cuenta y era a su amigo a quien esperaba no a él. Snape alarmado, imaginó unos segundos si Harry no hubiera aparecido, él habría salido de su escondite y le hubiera largado su discurso quedando como un idiota.

-Ron no recibió tu nota, lo dejé roncando en la habitación-dijo Harry.

-¡Qué extraño!

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Debes irte antes que te vean, Hermione, yo voy al campo de quiddich-dijo Harry de quieres le entrego esto a Ron.

-Está bien pero no deberías ir y…-dijo Hermione, pero se detuvo.

Se escuchó un ruido cerca y luego maullido.

-¡La gata de Filch!-susurró asustada.

-¡Huyamos antes de que aparezca!-dijo Harry, la tomó del brazo y salieron corriendo por detrás del invernadero tres. Alejándose de la puerta y del escondite en donde estaba Snape.

Poco después de que doblaran por una de sus esquinas, los amigos escucharon como la gata chillaba de dolor. Harry y Hermione se pararon en seco asustados, justo detrás del Invernadero tres, alguien había pateado a la gata. Y sí, había sido el profesor Snape que, furioso por andar perdiendo el tiempo, le dio un puntapié. Se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Los dos amigos se asustaron y creyendo que alguien había seguido a Harry y los había escuchado, decidieron entrar al colegio antes que alguien los delatara. Hermione entró al castillo más preocupada que Harry, ella sabía quién era…aunque no lo había visto, lo sabía. Claro que no iba a decirle a Harry.

El profesor Snape llegó a su habitación furioso, sin saber con quién. Había sido un imbécil. Todo era una confusión. Otra vez caía rehén de sus pensamientos.

Varios años después y todavía sentado en su escritorio de profesor de pociones de toda la vida, Snape sentía que las cosas volvían a ser como antes y que el tiempo no había transcurrido. Sus recuerdos del pasado aún lo atormentaban y sus pensamientos eran tan claros como si el incidente de la nota hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

Luego de que había pasado aquello se había convencido que todo era una confusión y se había obligado a olvidarla, como si nada hubiese transcurrido. Pero por desgracia en su corazón una huella imborrable había aparecido y con el transcurrir del tiempo en vez de olvidarla todo empeoró.

Snape se obligó a no pensar más en su pasado y al mirar su reloj de pulsera se dio cuenta de que era la hora del almuerzo. La nueva profesora hacía horas que debía estar en el colegio y él allí encerrado como un conejo en su madriguera. Tuvo la idea de salir de su encierro pero decidió que no tenía hambre.

"¿Dónde había perdido su valentía?"

"¿Cuando casi murió en la batalla de Hogwarts o luego, cuando ella no volvió a él?"

Recordó la última etapa de aquella locura… "El abandono". El dolor, las lágrimas vertidas, la humillación. Nunca la había vuelto a ver después de la batalla.

No quiso recordar más, ya era suficiente por ese día. Tenía que concentrarse en decidir que iba a hacer entonces. No podía seguir encerrado… aunque intentaría evitarla ese día.

"¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la viera a la cara?"

"¿Gritarle? ¿Decirle todo lo que tenía atorado en el pecho?"

"¿Ignorarla? ¿Fingir que nada de lo que pasó fue real?"

"¿Y ella? ¿Qué haría al verlo?"

Debía pensar muy bien… tomar decisiones. Al profesor se le ocurrió si no era mejor presentar una renuncia e irse de ahí inmediatamente. Descartó la idea rápido, sin embargo, tampoco era tan cobarde. Sabía que no podía pasarse la vida entera huyendo de ella y de su pasado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiarse.

Por el momento debía pararse, ya había pasado el almuerzo y su próxima clase empezaría pronto. Pensó en si el reloj estaría jugándole sucio.

"¿Cuándo transcurrió una hora?"

Las clases que tenía que dar esa tarde le trajeron algo de paz. Nada ocurrió fuera de lo normal y con el pasar de las horas fue recobrando su valor. Sin embargo cuando estaba tranquilo y ya había decidido colarse en la cocina por un sándwich para no tener que ir a la cena, un mensaje de la profesora McGonagall lo esperaba encima de su escritorio.

"Reunión del profesorado a las 8.00 PM. Importantes anuncios. Presentación de la nueva profesora suplente de Encantamientos. Obligatorio."

McGonagall siempre tan concisa y estructurada. Nada de la informal camaradería de Dumbledore quedaba en Hogwarts. Todo se hacía de esa manera. A algunos le gustaba la forma de llevar todo a cabo de la mujer pero a veces resultaba fastidiosa. Él no quería ir y no iría. Le importaban un pimiento los anuncios y pensaba que podía enterarse a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

Se fue a su habitación, se dio un baño caliente y luego salió para la cocina a buscar su comida. Estaba pensando en que podría comerse varios sándwiches, tenía hambre. Al llegar al vestíbulo, el profesor Snape observó bien el lugar antes de ingresar en él. Sólo pocos alumnos estaban allí y ningún profesor. La escalera de mármol estaba desierta. Decidió entonces aparecer y con paso rápido lo atravesó hasta bajar por la escalera que daba al sótano y de allí a la cocina.

Comió todo lo que pudo pero al volver no tuvo tanta suerte. Estaba a punto de bajar por la escalera de las mazmorras cuando fue divisado por la profesora Burbage.

-¡Severus!-le gritó.

El hombre dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de huir corriendo.

-Minerva está furiosa contigo. Me mandó a buscarte. ¿Leíste la nota de la reunión? Ya pasó media hora… y sabes que ella quiere que todos estén presentes y sean puntuales en estas reuniones-dijo la mujer-. La ha aplazado hasta que llegues pero como no aparecías tuve que venir.

-Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer. No tengo tiempo de…-se justificó el profesor Snape algo escandalizado.

-¿Es verdad que dejaste plantada en la estación a la nueva profesora?-lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-No, ¡pero si le avisé a Minerva que no podía ir!-dijo Snape molesto.

-Bueno, ella estaba bastante molesta esta mañana, y dijo eso. Me pareció algo extraño-dijo Burbage.

-Mira, puedes decirle que estoy ocupado y que no podré ir-dijo Snape agradeciendo que hubiera sido Charity y no Minerva quien lo hubiera encontrado.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Va a enojarse mucho! No puedes dejar tus cosas de lado y venir conmigo-dijo seriamente la mujer.

-¡No! ¡No pienso ir!-chilló Snape como un niño.

La profesora lo miró asombrada y con la boca abierta y Snape se puso colorado. De todos modos dio media vuelta y bajó a las mazmorras. No se detuvo en su despacho sino que se fue hasta su habitación. Nadie iba a obligarlo a verla. ¡Nadie! O eso creía él hasta que una hora después recibió en su puerta a una inesperada visita.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!-dijo asustado.

\- Profesor Snape-dijo la mujer con frialdad. Estaba muy enojada. Parecía que de sus ojos salía fuego.

El hombre tartamudeó unas palabras.

-Esperaba encontrarte muy ocupado en algo ya que Charity insistió en que no podías venir de lo atareado que estabas. Sin embargo fui a tu despacho y no estabas, y te encuentro aquí, en camisón, durmiendo a una hora muy temprana.

-Me sentía mal-dijo Snape seriamente y fingió toser.

La directora lo observó.

-Ya veo. Si mañana no estás tan enfermo te quiero en mi despacho a primera hora. Antes del desayuno-dijo con sarcasmo la mujer. Luego se fue.

Snape maldijo el día en que fue a parar allí. Ya en su cama supo que no podía seguir actuando así, como un maldito niño asustado. Estaba quedando como un idiota ante los demás y se había jugado el puesto ese día al enfurecer así a McGonagall. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, esa sería una solución. Si la directora lo echaba al día siguiente él no tendría que ver a Granger nunca más en la vida. Jugó con la idea unos momentos…

"No puedo ser tan idiota," concluyó.

Mañana la vería fuera como fuera y pasara lo que pasara tendría que enfrentarla de una vez por todas.


	6. La profesora:

**La profesora:**

El profesor Snape no pudo dormir en la oscuridad de la noche y nunca entendió más tarde cómo fue que al final terminó soñando. Soñando con ella.

"¿Había dormido o estaría soñando con ella hasta despierto?"

Soñó que se encontraba en el bosque, y como el castillo no se veía pensó que estaba muy dentro de él. No supo si era de noche o de día. Los árboles lo rodeaban y la luz tenue apenas se colaba entre el ramal. De pronto escuchó una risa femenina y tuvo la molesta idea de que la mujer se reía de él. Corrió por el bosque algo desconcertado hasta que la vio en la lejanía de una pequeña loma.

Con una velocidad sobrenatural pronto estuvo cerca de ella. Sorprendido comprendió que era la señorita Granger, con su uniforme escolar. Se escondía tras un grueso tronco y asomaba la cabeza, observándolo con curiosidad. Luego se echó a reír mientras el profesor la miraba perplejo.

-¿Por qué me temes?-le dijo con una voz extraña, como si proviniera desde el fondo de las entrañas del bosque.

Salió detrás del árbol y se acercó a él. Snape no supo qué responder, estaba petrificado ante la visión de la mujer amada.

-No tienes que temerme. Hemos sido… cercanos, ¿recuerdas?-Su voz era seductora, se acercaba a él mirándolo a los ojos con tal intensidad que el hombre no pudo sostener su mirada.

Cuando ella estuvo a su lado, retrocedió unos pasos hasta golpear una raíz. Cayó de espaldas.

-No te temo- balbuceó desde el suelo con total incoherencia.

Hermione comenzó a reír casi a carcajadas. Luego volvió a acercarse y se arrodilló ante él. Mirándolo con una expresión de dulzura que poco recordaba. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y lo besó. Sus labios eran dulces, húmedos, tal cual los recordaba. Snape entró en éxtasis.

"No quería despertar"

Abrió los ojos con valentía y observó a la mujer, suspirando porque tan hermosa visión seguía allí ante él.

-No hay de qué temer, he estado esperándote todo este tiempo-le dijo la mujer del sueño.

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente del profesor.

Hermione, con un inesperado y rápido movimiento, se colocó encima de él, a horcajadas, y se prendió a su cuello. Snape que apenas podía creerlo, la tomó de la cintura. Su calidez inundó su cuerpo y un más visceral éxtasis se apoderó de él. Su mano se deslizó bajo su falda y acarició su suave ropa interior, mientras que ella lo besaba en el cuello y gemía. Sin embargo se detuvo, aquella mujer no parecía a Hermione en realidad. La señorita Granger jamás haría algo así.

-No te detengas… Por favor-le suplicó.

La mujer tocó entonces su miembro y Snape se sobresaltó. Su contacto le había parecido extraño.

El sueño de pronto cambió y se deshizo en la mente del hombre, como el azúcar en el agua caliente. Despertó mucho después, sobresaltado, con las palabras de Hermione retumbando en su cerebro y avergonzado por el sueño tan erótico e imposible.

-No puedo seguir así-le susurró a la habitación vacía.

Notó que la claridad era mayor a la habitual y se incorporó para ver mejor el reloj. Las sábanas que lo cubrían estaban húmedas, al parecer había tenido fiebre.

-¡Las 10.15!-exclamó desesperado. Como un vendaval se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse. No había escuchado el despertador.

Se había quedado dormido por completo. Tenía que dar una clase a las 10 con exactitud y ya llevaba quince de retraso. Por primera vez en su larga carrera de pocionista llegaría tarde a sus obligaciones matinales en Hogwarts. No se detuvo ni tuvo escrúpulos con su apariencia. Ni siquiera se peinó, sino que corrió fuera de la habitación y no paró hasta llegar al aula que siempre se acondicionaba para él en las mazmorras.

La clase estaba muy revoltosa pero al entrar al aula todos los alumnos guardaron la debida compostura e hicieron silencio. El profesor entonces se dedicó a impartirla con la seriedad que acostumbraba. El único inconveniente que tuvo fue el frío que se coló por sus huesos. Había olvidado tomar la capa de su habitación y tan sólo lo cubría una delgada túnica de verano. Si bien todavía no era tiempo invernal, allí abajo hacía bastante frío en las mañanas y él siempre olvidaba calefaccionarla.

Cuando acabó con sus obligaciones y salió de allí temblaba entero. Decidió ir a su habitación por la capa pero acertó a pasar por delante de un espejo encantado y se horrorizó con su reflejo, dejando de lado sus otras preocupaciones. Estaba pálido como el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, y de sus ojos asomaban unas oscuras ojeras. El pelo rebelde se paraba en su nuca y, nunca entendió por qué, en su mejilla derecha había una larga raya de tinta negra.

"¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?" Se preguntó perplejo mientras intentaba, en vano, quitársela.

Y parado estaba frente al espejo cuando sintió a sus espaldas pasos que se dirigían hacia allí por el corredor en el que él estaba. Oyó voces femeninas y con horror las reconoció. Era la profesora McGonagall y nada menos que la nueva profesora, Hermione Granger. El corredor daba una curva y en unos instantes se toparían con él. Desesperado pensó que se veía terrible como para un encuentro con ella e intentó huir.

La única escapatoria que tenía estaba justo al lado del espejo. La única puerta que existía en el largo corredor. Sin pensarlo la abrió y se metió dentro en el instante mismo en que las dos profesoras llegaban allí. McGonagal y Granger atinaron a verlo en el momento en que traspasaba la puerta y se detuvieron, perplejas.

-¿Qué hace Severus entrando al baño de damas?- dijo Minerva McGonagall totalmente sorprendida.

Granger no respondió, estaba tan perpleja como la otra mujer pero por diferente razón, ella sí se había dado cuenta que el hombre estaba huyendo de ellas. La situación la desconcertó, llevaba todo su tiempo allí en Hogwarts preguntándose cuando aparecería el profesor Snape. Había creído que apenas ella pusiera un pie en el colegio lo vería, como siempre. Su actitud entonces la tenía de lo más desconcertada.

El profesor Snape por otra parte se dio cuenta de su error en el momento mismo en que cerró tras él la puerta. Al ver el interior del baño recordó que allí había uno, y que encima era de mujeres.

En ese preciso momento apareció tras una pequeña puerta una alumna rubia de Slytherin, del último año, miraba el piso mientras se acomodaba los calzones bajo la falda levantada. Al levantar su mirada hacia el espejo y ver al hombre observarla desde la puerta, se bajó la falda y dio un grito, asustada.

Del otro lado de la puerta, en el corredor, estaban las profesoras:

-¿Pero… que estaría haciendo allí?-decía la directora frunciendo el ceño. No había necesidad de poner en palabras sus pensamientos, Hermione comprendió, la mujer estaba pensando en si Snape se colaba a los baños de las damas para espiar a las alumnas cambiándose.

-Seguro que estaba apurado y tenía que ir-dijo Hermione para desviar su errónea (ello lo sabía) conclusión.

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de la alumna y la profesora McGonagall entró precipitadamente al baño de damas. Seguida por su colega.

El profesor Snape hacía espavientos con los brazos para que la alumna se callara y se quedara tranquila, cuando la puerta se abrió tras él. Con el rostro rojo y humeando de vergüenza se dio vuelta y miró a las profesoras.

-¡Severus!-exclamó enojada McGonagall-. ¡Atacando a una alumna!

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!-gritó Snape fuera de sí. Comenzó a balbucear porque no sabía cómo explicarse y se enredó con sus excusas. La directora confundió su embarazo momentáneo y creyó que lo había atrapado en algo sucio.

Snape con horror se dio cuenta y, desesperado, negaba con la cabeza. No estaba tan preocupado por McGonagall porque decía la verdad, sino por lo que pensara Hermione que lo miraba sorprendida y con una expresión muy extraña. Había sido mil veces preferible que la viera en aquella formal reunión y no en esa situación tan extraña. Sin embargo pudo apreciar que el cambio producido en ella por los años no había sido tan evidente como pensó en un principio. Seguía siendo la misma, solo que no llevaba el uniforme escolar, sino una túnica azul clara y parecía más alta.

Hermione también se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos de la directora e intervino:

-No creo que la atacara, profesora, seguro estaba apurado-dijo

-Sí, ya me hacía… quiero decir, tenía que ir con urgencia. Yo no…-dijo el hombre y acto seguido se metió dentro de uno de los baños, sentándose luego en el inodoro para disimular.

"¡Ya me hacía!" "¡¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso?!" Pensó avergonzado.

-Vio, le dije.-Escuchó como Granger hablaba.

-¿El profesor Snape estaba haciendo algo malo? ¿Hizo o te dijo algo indecente?-Escuchó como Minerva encaraba a la alumna, como si ella tuviera 11 años.

-No, profesora. Yo salí y estaba ahí, acababa de entrar. Me asusté-dijo la chica de Slytherin.

Dentro del baño, el profesor comenzó a sudar de temor y vergüenza. Le molestó tanto la pregunta de la mujer que no pudo contenerse.

-¡Por supuesto que no le he hecho nada, Minerva! ¡Quién crees que soy! ¡Jamás tocaría a una alumna ni…!-se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Hermione tendría más o menos la edad de esa alumna cuando él…

"¡Por Merlín, qué estará pensando ella!" "Que soy un caradura, lo más probable".

-No te enojes, Severus-respondió McGonagall-. Era una situación que tenía que averiguar.

Snape no pudo más.

-¿Podrían dejarme solo? Estoy… muy descompuesto-fingió el hombre. Tomó un papel de diario arrugado que había en el suelo y comenzó a retorcerlo. El ruido era parecido a una gran descarga de su organismo.

-Sí, sí, claro. Vamos-dijo la directora y pudo escuchar al fin como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, dejándolo solo en el baño.

Era tanta su humillación y su vergüenza por haber sido atrapado en esa situación que tardó bastante en recobrar la serenidad. Tiró el papel en la basura y salió. Antes de dirigirse al corredor mojó su rostro, aún ruborizado.

"¿En qué estaría pensando Granger en ese momento?" "En que era un magnífico idiota".

Salió al corredor y se fue a su despacho. Allí se sentó con un suspiro de cansancio. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasarle. Como poco después escuchó a unos alumnos de Slytherin conversando al otro lado de su despacho, tomó un pergamino y le escribió una nota de disculpas a la alumna que había sorprendido en el baño. No era su costumbre disculparse, pero creyó que era su deber. Salió fuera y entregó a un robusto muchacho del último año la nota para la señorita Turner, confiando en que llegaría a ella tarde o temprano.

Al hacerse la hora del almuerzo, el profesor estuvo tentado de no ir, no quería enfrentar otra vez a Granger pero pensó que las cosas peor no podrían estar y, con pesimismo, se levantó para ir al gran salón. Esta vez se detuvo para peinarse un poco y tomar la capa, el día prometía lluvia y estaba anormalmente fresco. Antes de salir de su despacho se detuvo, volvió sobre sus pasos y se puso un poco de perfume. Al menos olería bien.

Sin ninguna advertencia un recuerdo lo invadió. Ese perfume...

Había comenzado el mes de diciembre, lo recordaba bien. El clima ya estaba bastante fresco para entonces. El incidente de Halloween había quedado muy atrás en sus pensamientos. No había visto en la conducta que la señorita Granger tenía con él nada fuera de lo normal y, aunque avergonzado por haber creído lo contrario, pronto comenzó a olvidarlo. Otros asuntos más graves y urgentes habían ocupado su mente y como su tiempo libre se había reducido a sólo unas pocas horas semanales, no tenía ocasión de pensar en nada más y mucho menos en tratar de comprender o abrir los ojos ante lo que se producía a su alrededor. Porque la verdad era que la conducta de la inteligente alumna estaba muy lejos de ser normal, lo viera o no el profesor Snape.

El hombre sólo había advertido que Hermione y Ron habían vuelto a ser tan amigos como antes y, aunque eso le molestaba en lo más profundo, no se detuvo en examinar exactamente por qué le causaba tanto disgusto. Estaba muy ocupado. Su situación como mortífago se complicaba cada vez más y las cosas fuera del colegio estaban bastante alteradas. Hasta que, por una casualidad, reparó en el hecho de que encontraba muy a menudo a Hermione en los corredores sin ninguna razón aparente.

Se encontraba caminando por un corredor del tercer piso hacia la sala de profesores junto a la profesora Burbage, cuando pasaron junto a Hermione que caminaba sola y agitada. Él venía distraído, con la vista en el suelo, y no notó a la alumna. Tenía la cabeza puesta en su amigo Lucius Malfoy, la situación en que estaba su familia era preocupante. Ya no tenían el favor de Lord Voldemort y eso a él también le dificultaba las cosas. Sin embargo olió un perfume bastante agradable.

-La señorita Granger-le susurró la profesora al oído.

Snape se sobresaltó y no entendió nada.

-¿Qué?

-Que otra vez nos encontramos con la señorita Granger, es extraño, nos ha cruzado en tres corredores. ¿Le pasará algo?-dijo la mujer.

El hombre recordó entonces su perfume. Sí, lo había olido varias veces aquel día.

No volvieron a cruzarse a la alumna de Gryffindor y poco después entraron a la sala de profesores, pero el incidente quedó grabado en la memoria del profesor y ello lo llevó a fijarse más en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Comenzó a vigilarla.

Más tarde aquel mismo día la vio en una clase. Al pasar al lado de él olió otra vez aquel perfume tan agradable y encendió en él la atención que había perdido antes. El profesor, sin embargo, se molestó consigo mismo. De todos modos la observó todo el tiempo, disimulando, de reojo. Notó que se veía distraída y algo triste, pero apenas terminó de dar la clase concluyó que a lo mejor eran solo ideas suyas. Hermione Granger salió riendo a causa de una broma hecha por Potter. Y se unió a sus amigos del mejor humor.

Entonces desechó la idea y fue a su despacho a corregir la tarea de ese grupo de alumnos, fue entonces cuando notó algo extraño, si bien el trabajo de la señorita Granger estaba bien hecho, no tenía la excelencia de siempre y se había equivocado en varios puntos. Tuvo que ponerle una nota mucho más baja de lo habitual y eso le extrañó. Inquieto buscó una carpeta que contenía una serie de pergaminos pertenecientes a los alumnos donde aparecía su rendimiento académico. Descubrió que Granger venía ya hacía un mes bajando las notas de pociones.

"¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?" No supo qué responderse.

Preocupado pensó en hablar con la profesora McGonagall, la que confirmó sus temores, la señorita Granger había estado bajando sus notas en todas las materias. Ella no había tenido ocasión de hablarle pero se proponía a hacerlo en cuanto tuviese un momento libre.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tú, Severus?-le dijo la mujer, su rostro se veía agotado.

-¿Yo? Pero, Minerva, yo soy jefe de Slytherin. Sería más prudente que fueras tú quien…

-Lo sé. Pero me ha sido imposible hacerme cargo de mi puesto. Como subdirectora tengo otras preocupaciones. Dumbledore está muy preocupado, ya sabes por qué, y me ha dejado a cargo de los detalles del colegio. "Detalles" les llama él. Me llevan todo el día, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú, Severus-lo interrumpió la mujer.

El profesor Snape estuvo a punto de protestar. Él tampoco disponía de tiempo y le parecía injusta la apreciación de la mujer. Pero prometió (en realidad no encontró una excusa coherente para zafar del compromiso) hablar con la alumna de su bajo rendimiento académico.

Poco después de la conversación con la profesora le mandó una nota a la señorita Granger con una citación para el día siguiente. Por algún motivo estaba inquieto, no le agradaba la idea de hablar con ella en su despacho. Era ridículo, lo sabía, había citado a miles de alumnos antes, para hablar de su rendimiento académico. Pero, por alguna razón que no se podía explicar, citar a Hermione Granger le causaba gran sobresalto.

Unos años después y mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor en medio de la hora del almuerzo, entendía muy bien por qué había sentido aquella inquietud. Su agudo instinto le había advertido que era mejor mantener a la señorita Granger lejos de él.


	7. Un encuentro en el despacho:

**Un encuentro en el despacho:**

 _Advertencia:_ este episodio tiene escenas eróticas.

El almuerzo le pareció eterno, no recordaba cuándo había sido el último día que había tenido menos hambre que aquel. Estaba nervioso, distraído, no había podido seguir el hilo de la conversación de la profesora Burbage. Le había llamado la atención dos veces la mujer. Pero su mente se negaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la nueva profesora. Intentaba no mirarla y acabó por no soportarlo más.

Luego en su despacho, cuando pudo centrar mejor sus ideas, descubrió que sentía cierto dolor en el pecho. En lo profundo. Aunque no podía descubrir con exactitud el porqué, supo que se debía a Granger. Ella lo había observado toda la comida. Había advertido esa mirada, pero él la había evitado, aún estaba dolido por todo lo que había pasado luego de la gran batalla. Su desaparición… su abandono… eran aún una herida sangrante. No podía olvidarlo y comenzar a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sentado frente a su escritorio se imaginó que a lo mejor ella quisiera hablar con él a solas. Debía prepararse para esa posible entrevista. Pero, al pasar los minutos y luego la hora, descartó la idea.

Estaba por levantarse para ir a buscar pergamino y comenzar a preparar su próxima clase cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron mucho. Intentó que su voz emitiera sonidos, quiso decir: "pase". Pero el miedo de que fuera la profesora Granger lo paralizó. Aún no decidía qué iba a decirle. El golpe se repitió.

-¿Profesor Snape?-se escuchó una aguda voz. Una alumna lo buscaba.

Por un loco momento se sintió trasportado tres años antes y creyó que podría ser la señorita Granger. Apartó la absurda idea de la cabeza.

-Pase-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Disculpe, señor, madame Pomfrey me envía. Quiere que le entregue esto-la niña era alta y de piel oscura, muy diferente a Hermione. Se acercó a él y le entregó una nota.

-Amm, gracias señorita King-dijo mientras leía, más tranquilo.

La enfermera requería una larga lista de pociones, la gripe afectaba a varios en ese entonces. La alumna se retiró, mientras el hombre suspiraba fastidiado por el incremento que tendría en su trabajo diario. Solo en el despacho intentó concentrarse en sus ideas. Estaba más calmado, no podía entender por qué el asunto le causaba tanto sobresalto. Sin embargo el incidente que acababa de vivir le recordó algo. Sus días anteriores a la batalla de Hogwarts.

La señorita Granger había sido puntual en su cita. Él tenía preparado su expediente, con su rendimiento académico, encima de una pila de papeles y trabajos que corregir. Estaba molesto con McGonagall por haberle obligado a hacer aquello pero era su deber y, por otra parte, le causaba curiosidad enterarse de lo que ocurría con la alumna. No deseaba que reprobara todo el año. Era estricto y a veces demasiado cruel con sus alumnos pero no significaba que deseara que reprobaran, sino todo lo contrario.

-Pase y siéntese, señorita Granger-dijo sin mirarla, señalándole la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

Hermione se sentó, y entonces recién la miró a los ojos, luego de abrir su expediente. Lo miraba sorprendida y se veía muy nerviosa.

-Quizá se pregunte por qué la he llamado. Debido a que el tiempo de la profesora McGonagall escasea, se me ha asignado la tarea-un gesto de molestia apareció en su cara-de hablar con algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que han bajado sus notas.

Se detuvo y la miró a la cara. Hermione parecía sorprendida, asustada, pero no dijo nada.

-Por lo tanto, tengo que comunicarle que si siguen sus notas bajando corre el riesgo de reprobar el año-dijo el profesor Snape y agregó-: Aunque viendo las que me competen, pociones, le puedo asegurar que ni siquiera sacando una muy buena nota va a poder modificar sus tan bajas calificaciones anteriores.

Hermione pegó un saltito en el asiento. Sus ojos se agrandaron de horror al escucharlo.

-Pero… pero, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer? ¡No puedo reprobar pociones! Mis padres van a matarme- chilló asustada.

-No suelo dar calificaciones extra. Por obvias razones sería muy injusto para los demás. Ni clases particulares. Lo lamento pero debería haber puesto más empeño en su estudio-su voz sonó demasiado fría, rayando en la crueldad. Pero esa no era su intención. No quería ser cruel con ella sino lo bastante firme como para asustarla, quizás así se tomara más en serio el año escolar.

Cuando vio los ojos de Hermione llenarse de lágrimas su actitud se suavizo un poco.

-¿No puedo hacer un trabajo extra o algo así?-suplicó entrecortadamente.

-No-dijo Snape, cerró su expediente y lo colocó a un costado.

-Pero…

El profesor advirtió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho, le dio una oportunidad más. No le gustaba verla así.

-Concéntrese en sus estudios y al final del año veré si la apruebo o no-dijo el profesor, suavizando su tono de voz.

Hermione se calmó bastante y suspiró de alivio.

-Puede retirarse-agregó.

La alumna se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella se dio la vuelta.

-Insisto, si quiere que haga algún trabajo extra curricular, profesor, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para no reprobar su materia. Cualquier cosa-le dijo.

En la frase no había nada extraño pero su tono de voz le pareció tan insinuante que el profesor Snape la miró perplejo mientras un rubor cubría su rostro. Luego, Granger cerró la puerta tras ella dejándolo con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

"¿Se me insinuaba o estoy teniendo alucinaciones?" Estaba estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar.

Cinco minutos después hizo un molesto descubrimiento, desde que ella se había ido no había dejado de sonreír. Ya no podía ocultarse a sí mismo la verdad, ni había excusas para no prestarle atención. Una alumna acababa de insinuársele y a él le gustaba.

"Soy un maldito idiota" Pensó, ¿qué ganaba con alegrarse por ella? Nunca podría estar con él.

La noche fue larga, no podía quitarla de su cabeza, pero revuelto en las sábanas pudo por fin conciliar el sueño.

Estaba en la mazmorra donde dictaba su clase, llamando a los alumnos, uno a uno, mientras entregaba los últimos trabajos. Cada vez que le daba el pergamino a alguien éste daba un chillido de terror. La clase entera, por algún motivo, no había entendido de qué se trataba el trabajo que les había asignado y tuvo que ponerles a todos un hermoso cero. Pero la más horrorizada era la señorita Granger, que ya no podía seguir bajando sus notas y con aquella se venía al piso cualquier intento de aprobar el año.

Más tarde, cuando acabó con los nervios de la clase, estando en su despacho, recibió la visita de esta misma señorita.

-Di… disculpe, profesor-tartamudeó- quería saber si podía repetir el trabajo.

-Siéntese, señorita Granger-le dijo el hombre desde su escritorio, señalándole la silla-. Como anteriormente le dije, no puedo hacer eso, es injusto para los demás.

-Pero, entonces, ¿quiere decir que reprobaré? ¿Ya no tengo más oportunidad de aprobar?-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

-No, será muy difícil que…-se detuvo, Hermione no se había sentado sino que rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a él.

-Entienda bien, profesor, haría cualquier cosa por aprobar su materia- su voz era insinuante y Snape se puso nervioso. Molesto consigo mismo le contestó:

-No hay nada que pueda hacer…

-Insisto, haría TODO lo que me pida- dijo acercándose más a él.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, para su completa sorpresa, Hermione se sentó en sus piernas y colocó sus brazos en su cuello. Snape estaba tan sorprendido que, aunque quiso pararse y sacarla de encima de él, no pudo hacerlo. Sus manos se negaban a moverse. Entonces ella comenzó a darle suaves besos en el cuello. Snape se estremeció. Su vista se dirigió a su camisa abierta y pudo ver desde allí parte de su fina lencería. Perdió el control.

Sus manos recuperaron el movimiento y se dirigieron a su falda. Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, levantándole un poco la falda.

-¿Qué desea que haga, profesor?-le susurró al oído-. Necesito aprobar su materia.

Snape tuvo unos segundos de cordura.

-Yo… no puedo…

-No diré nada. Será un secreto-le susurró.

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, ella deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

Sintió como perdía su cordura y se entregaba al placer momentáneo. La había deseado y mucho. No tuvo voluntad para terminar con esa situación. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a ella. Un gemido salió de sus entrañas mientras Hermione besaba otra vez su cuello.

Sus manos, con curiosidad, subieron por su muslo hasta toparse con su ropa interior, él también comenzó a acariciarla. Ahora fue su turno de emitir gemidos que aumentaron mientras Snape movía más rápido su mano. Luego de unos momentos se detuvo.

-No, no se detenga… por favor, continúe-le suplico excitada.

El profesor sonrió, la tomó de las piernas y la sentó en el escritorio. Tomó su ropa interior y la retiró, con algo de brusquedad. Luego levantó su falda y comenzó a besar su intimidad. Hermione lanzó un gritito de placer mientras que con su mano acariciaba el cabello del hombre.

Luego de un rato se incorporó y le abrió la camisa de un golpe. Los botones fueron a rodar por todas partes. Retiró parte de su corpiño y comenzó a besar sus pechos, deteniéndose en los pezones.

"Profesor Snape" "Profesor Snape"

Cuando volvió a detenerse, Hermione le suplicó que continuara.

-No, ¿no quería aprobar pociones? Tengo un trabajo que encomendarle-le dijo sensualmente.

Hermione le sonrió, y llevó sus manos a su pantalón. No necesitaba saber qué era lo que quería. Bajó su pantalón y luego su ropa interior, mientras el hombre cerraba los ojos, sin embargo, se detuvo. El profesor la miró y notó algo extraño en su expresión. De todos modos Hermione se bajó del escritorio e inclinándose comenzó a besarlo bajo el vientre. Snape entró en éxtasis.

Cuando no pudo contenerse más, la detuvo y volvió a subirla al escritorio mientras abría sus piernas con brusquedad. Ya no podía aguantar más.

-No-dijo ella y lo detuvo con la mano, cuando él la atraía hacia sí.

Entonces comprendió. Siempre de adolescente se había sentido incómodo cuando debía cambiarse frente a otras personas, le había parecido que su miembro no era normal, demasiado grande, muy diferente al de sus otros amigos. Lo avergonzaba. Sin embargo, de adulto descubrió que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello.

-No te preocupes-le dijo.

-No… no va a entrar-susurró ella tan avergonzada como asustada.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

El profesor Snape estaba en un punto de no retorno. No quería seguir lidiando con ella. Mediante un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia sí y la penetró suavemente. Hermione lanzó un gritito.

-Cálmate-le susurró el hombre al oído y terminó de penetrarla por completo. Sudaba a mares.

Hermione intentó zafarse de sus brazos pero él no lo permitió.

-¿No querías aprobar?-le dijo con suavidad. Luego la besó y ella comenzó a relajarse.

Entonces, cuando la vio mejor comenzó a envestirla lentamente y luego más rápido. Ella gemía de placer en su pecho. Hasta que llegó a un punto en donde ya no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a envestirla con fuerza, mientras ella daba grititos de placer. El orgasmo pronto los alcanzó.

Cuando acabó, mojado en sudor, la besó en los labios y estaba aún dentro de ella cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró nada menos que Dumbledore, con una pila de pergaminos en sus brazos. Cuando al levantar la vista vio la escena, los pergaminos se esparcieron por el suelo.

-¡SEVERUS!-exclamó furioso.

El profesor Snape se despertó asustado, el corazón latía muy fuerte en su pecho y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. No se explicaba cómo siempre Dumbledore venía a interrumpir sus sueños. Quizás era la culpa por estar soñando con ella, no lo sabía. Sin embargo estaba alarmado. Aquello jamás debía pasar en realidad.

La siguiente semana estuvo muy inquieto, nervioso, se sobresaltaba por cualquier cosa, como si los demás pudieran descubrir su secreto anhelo. No quería hablar con Dumbledore. Todavía lo atormentaba su expresión de ira. Tampoco quería encontrarse con la señorita Granger. La evitaba todo lo más posible. Incluso una vez, cuando después de clase se había dirigido al sanitario y al volver la divisó de lejos esperando en la puerta de su despacho, se dio media vuelta antes que lo viera y huyó por una escalera. No deseaba estar a solas con ella, ¿y si perdía el control como en el sueño?

Era prudente mantener a la señorita Granger lejos de él, y así lo hizo. Por algún motivo había comenzado a perder el control de sus emociones y no quería arriesgarse. Esa había sido una buena decisión, pero, por desgracia, no había durado mucho. Aparentemente la alumna deseaba hablar con el de algo y no dejaba de aparecerse por donde estaba, buscándolo. Había tenido que recurrir a la humillante actitud de esconderse entre las estatuas y columnas del colegio.

Sus colegas le daban siempre el mismo mensaje: "La señorita Granger quiere hablar contigo, Severus, quiere ver qué trabajo puedes darle para levantar la nota de pociones y así no reprobar." Pero él se hacía el desentendido, le recordaba la situación demasiado al sueño que había tenido, y prefería huir de ella. Sin embargo no contaba con el hecho de que Hermione Granger estaba empecinada en pillarlo a solas para reclamarle el trabajo.

A este hecho se le sumo otro que no alteraba menos sus nervios. En el gran comedor, durante las obligadas horas de la comida en que la veía, tenía la extraña idea de que ella intentaba llamar su atención de forma algo "incorrecta", poniéndolo en un sobresalto permanente. Colocaba sus dedos en sus labios y lo observaba, se soltaba el cabello de manera provocativa, desabrochaba su camisa "por accidente"…

"¡Basta! Estoy malinterpretando otra vez las cosas… Estoy imaginando cosas… Ella realmente no se da cuenta de lo que hace… Etc, etc." Solía decirse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo un día, luego de la cena, estaba por entrar a su despacho cuando, desde las sombras, apareció Hermione Granger. Haciendo que se pegara un susto tremendo.

-Disculpe, profesor, quería hablarle.


End file.
